The overall goal of this project is to collect flash frozen muscle biopsy samples suitable for RNA extraction from patients affected with FSHD. Messenger RNA from normals and FSHD will be compared, candidate fragments identified and mapped back to chromosome 4q35. This process should ultimately lead to the identification of the FSHD gene.